unepicfandomcom-20200213-history
Fertilizer for Plants
Fertilizer for Plants is a quest given by the old goblin gardener located in the room -6,1, behind a door in the Gardens. Location and Screenshots Fertilizer for Plants Quest Map.jpg|Fertilizer for Plants on the map. Fertilizer for Plants Questgiver Room Mount.jpg|Fertilizer for Plants Questgiver's Room Fertilizer for Plants Toilet Room (out).jpg|To the toilets Fertilizer for Plants Toilet Room (In).jpg|Fertilizer in the toilets Fertilizer for Plants Quest Toilet Sign.jpg|A sign in the toilets Goblin Elder Avatar.jpg|The old goblin gardener Objective You must prove to the old goblin gardener that you know how to take care of the dying plants of the Gardens. To prove it, you will have to: #''Find some fertilizer'' #''Feed 15 plants.'' Solution This quest has two steps that you must do in order: #You have to find the fertilizer. You can find some in the room 1,-5 under the toilets. The door is hidden on the first floor behind the left fake wall at the right side of this room. Go in, and press action in front of the pile of poo and take the fertilizer. #There are exactly 15 plants you have to fertilize in the Gardens: *1 in the room -5,4 *1 in the room -6,1 *1 in the room -7,1 *2 in the room -4,1 *2 in the room -4,3 *2 in the room -5,1 *2 in the room -6,2 *2 in the room -6,4 *2 in the room -7,2 Reward Once you have finished to fertilize the 15 plants, go back to the old goblin gardener to tell him. He will give you the Flying Plant pet as the reward. You will also gain some exp points. Dialogs No quest If you don't have the quest while pressing action in front of a dying plant, Daniel will tell you something. If you don't have the quest while pressing action in front of the pile of poo, Daniel will tell you something. Beginning the Quest Daniel : "Amazing! All these plants are flying! Are they yours? " Goblin Gardener : "Yes, I gardener, I look after plants that fly. " Daniel : "Can I have one? That would freak out everyone back home. " Goblin Gardener : "You also look after plants? " Daniel : "Yes of course, let's say that in my world I grow some exotic medicinal plants... " Goblin Gardener : "I give flying plant if you show that you know how to look after plants. " Daniel : "Okay. How can I show this? " Old Goblin Gardener : "Plants in gardens nearly dead. Need fertilizer. You look for fertilizer and feed plants. " Daniel : "Where can I find this fertilizer? " Goblin Gardener : "Not know. Ran out, so you look for more. " Daniel : "Well, fertilizer is usually shit... let's see if I can find some. " "By the way, where's the toilet? " Goblin Gardener : "Go down, then go east. " Daniel : "Go east... and which way is east? Is it left of right? " Goblin Gardener : "East is go right. " Daniel : "Okay. The toilet is down and then right. Now which way's right? I always get them mixed up. " Augury If you use an augury scroll while having this quest active, the narrator will tell you: "Necesserary items to finish the quest will appear on the map. This only works with explored rooms. " "The Two Swords Icon indicates that you have to kill monster to obtain an item. " "The Chest Icon indicates that an item needs to be collected for the quest. " "The Highlighted Icon indicates the active quest you're following in the quest panel. Otherwise, dark icons belongs to quests that you're not following. " Finishing the Quest Daniel : "All the plants are fertilized... you don't have something to remove this stink, do you? " Category:Quests